Talk:Chant of Light verses
Purpose of this article This article is intended to collect every known quotation from the Chant of Light. As a starting point, I've added all quotes that were previously in the Chant of Light article, all (hopefully) quotes from the Chant in the Codex and some quotes from Chanter Devons. If possible, quotes should go in order within the canticle and stanza to which they belong, and the stanza and verse should be indicated. However, there is an "Other verses" section for quotes where this info is not known, eg in the case of quotations by Chanters. If possible, it would also be great if editors could include reference citations for any further quotations added. --Zoev 17:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Note: Verses from the start of each chapter of Dragon Age: The Calling have now been added. --Zoev 20:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Maker-betrayer some speculation for those who want to debate it: "And the Voice of the Maker shook the Fade Saying: In My image I have wrought My firstborn. You have been given dominion Over all that exists. By your will All things are done. Yet you do nothing. The realm I have given you Is formless, ever-changing. And He knew he had wrought amiss. So the Maker turned from his firstborn And took from the Fade A measure of its living flesh And placed it apart from the Spirits, and spoke to it, saying: Here, I decree Opposition in all things: For earth, sky For winter, summer For darkness, Light. By My Will alone is Balance sundered And the world given new life." read this quote from the chant of light and doesent seem like the maker betrayed his first borne... odd isnt it there are other canticles as well that seem to push this. other canticles that seem to push this are the cantlice of scilence: "The old gods will call to you, From their ancient prisons they will sing. Dragons with wicked eyes, and wicked hearts, On Blackn'd wings does Decite take flight, The First of my children lost to night. anyone who wishes to civily talk about this with me may. i want to hear what you think. Beamonde 00:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Structure of the Chant of Light I'm wondering about the structure of the Chant of Light now that we have more verses available. For instance, in the World of Thedas, a section of verses are listed as --''Threnodies 8:21-27, the Canticle of Transfigurations''. In that case, Threnodies would not be its own Canticle, but instead a section of the Canticle of Transfigurations. However, in the game, there is a verse listed as from the Canticle of Threnodies. The definition of Canticle is "A book in the Chant of Light." Threnodies is obviously its own book, so I'm wondering why is was listed as part of the Canticle of Transfigurations. My best guess is that it must be an editing error in The World of Thedas, because it contradicts all of the other sources we have available. --Muffmunchkin 05:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, good catch. I'm honestly more concerned that this passage doesn't remotely jibe with the existing passages allegedly from Threnodies 21-27. For example, they're not even in verse. Looking at the text more closely, it's actually not just from WoT. It's from the Codex entry: The First Darkspawn (which makes me wonder if there are other DA2 Chant verses to be added...?). So I think it's not just a WoT editing problem, but a larger problem with Threnodies contradictions. Given that the codex is from Legacy, it makes me think it's newer so could just supersede those that came before. Or not. *scratches head* :In any case, I think you're probably right that Threnodies is the appropriate Canticle. It doesn't really fit with Transfigurations thematically. Also, Threnodies is explicitly called a Canticle in Codex entry: Lyrium.--R2sMuse (talk) 11:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC)